Is It A Nightmare? No, It's My Twin!
by Mikohanyougirl
Summary: Cammie and Zach meet again but, before they get close who comes through the door...Matthew Morgan? And why is Nick acting so protective of her? This is a collaboration story with DuchessOfDarknessAndLight. Its my first Fanfic so please don't flame much
1. Who's Coming Through the Door

I felt the ground shift beneath me as I was swept off my feet by a certain Blackthorne Boy. As I looked up into his emerald green eyes I immediately relaxed and felt all of my worries wash away. Zach remembered me. Zach was _here_. And that was what mattered.

Despite what Macey and Bex has said and Liz's calculations on the chances that he would forget all about me (the chance was low, but I suspect it was higher than what she claimed because I'm the type of girl who's easily forgotten) I had been anxious for the exchange with Blackthorne.

You see, Blackthorne had come for a semester exchange the previous year and during their stay, Zach had teased and flirted with me relentlessly. Although it was often annoying and caused my roommates and me great headaches, it did prove to be an excellent distraction from the civilian drama that had occurred right before their visit.

I would be the first to admit that dating Josh Abrams…probably not the smartest choice on my part. Josh was your all around American sweetheart. The problem with that? Josh was a civilian, he had no idea of what _really _went on inside the ivy colored walls that me, and 90 other girls, called home.

Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women. Located in Roseville, Virginia; a school for the rich and elite.

That's what the Central Intelligence Agency wants Roseville, and the majority of the world, to believe. In truth, Gallagher has provided young women, such as my roommates and I, the opportunity to learn concepts that would not have been acceptable for women hundreds of years ago.

It was, and still is, a school for _spies._

Seeing as I am the daughter of Rachel Morgan, headmistress of Gallagher, and Matthew Morgan, CIA legend, I have been guaranteed a job with the CIA since the day I was born. So the curriculum that we learn is no big deal.

But that was the problem. Josh and I could never really of had a 'serious' relationship because of what I knew and he didn't.

After a heart wrenching breakup that included a forklift, Josh, my CoveOps teacher Mr. Solomon, and memory erasing tea, I was determined to, well, behave. Stay out of trouble and focus on my studies. Easy, right? Wrong.

Because then Blackthorne came to stay with us. And it seemed that from the day he had beat me during our CoveOps assignment, Zachary Goode had made it his personal mission to answer my questions and responses with cryptic replies and smirks.

And then there was the kiss. Where Zach had dipped me in front of the entire Gallagher student body, his friends, and many of our teachers, and given me a sweet but cocky kiss.

Since then I had been unable to get my thoughts off of him. Not once had he called, emailed, or even bothered to write me a letter during the summer.

But as I now looked up into his dark green eyes, which were pleading with me to forgive him, I felt my eyebrows relax and granted him a small smile.

"Hello Gallagher Girl."

"Why hello Blackthorne Boy," I smiled in response.

Suddenly I was very aware of how close our bodies were and how the front entrance was deserted. We were very much alone, or so I had thought.

As Zach leaned down to kiss me, I heard a voice, calm but deadly, call out, "What do you think you are doing with my daughter?"

**How do you like it? My first ever collaboration story! This story will be on Mikohanyougirl's profile, but I will also add a link to the story in my profile. I know it is short, shorter than my usual chapters, but I promise that my chapters will be longer in the future.**

**So, just in case you are confused, I will tell you that I will be writing the odd number of chapter, such as 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, etc., and Mikohanyougirl will be writing the even chapters, 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, etc.**

**DuchessofDarknessAndLight: Even Numbered Chapters**

**Mikohanyougirl: Odd Numbered Chapters**

**Hope you enjoyed it and look for Chapter 2, which will be written by new author on FF Mikohanyougirl!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Gallagher Girls. No matter how much we may dream.**


	2. Someone Familiar

I froze.

Before my lips could even make contact with Zach's, I froze. As a spy-in-training I must learn to never freeze-up especially when on the field. But that voice, it was so familiar, so protective I barely understood the words.

Keyword: _barely_. I turned around and saw a man I've never seen before. My photographic memory automatically came into gear and started analyzing him. He had icy blue eyes like my own, he was tall and muscular even if he looked like he was in his late 30's, he had a black torn shirt and equally torn pants and a strange looking backpack on.

Before I could ask him what in the world was he talking about, he trotted up to me, took ahold of my shoulders and hugged tighter then even Bex could manage.

"Um, sir if you could kindly let go of me, please?" I asked politely thinking how happy Madam Dabney would be to hear this.

"Cammie, it's me!"

"Well, hello Me it's nice to meet you." I said bluntly, "And how do know my name?"

"Cameron! I would have thought you'd know your relatives, especially the man who is responsible for your existence!"

I stared, examining the man more carefully wondering what made him so familiar. And then it struck me the icy blue eyes, the remarkable if yet kind sarcasm, heck even the ever present eye crinkles that showed even more when he smiled they let me remember the person I've been trying to forget (which is hard to do with _this_ kind of memory) for the last 8 years.

"Daddy?" I asked, my eyes watering and threating to spill over. Zach came over and hugged from behind, I almost forgot he was there. He eyed the man I had just call 'Daddy'.

"Cammie,"

"Daddy, I knew you weren't dead I just knew it!"

I yelled escaping from Zach's warm embrace. I must've looked and sounded childish, but hey I just figured out my dad was alive all those years; I had a right and didn't care at the moment.

Suddenly though he tensed up and pushed me behind him. I was confused, I mean we found each other and…I then he realized he was glaring…at Zach.

"Nick," he called.

"Yes?" I looked back and realized that Nick was behind us this whole time. I began to slowly start blushing.

"Take your sister-"

"WHAT?" I screamed louder than ever before.

**Hi! I. Just. Finished. My. First. Chapter…..*screaming like the fan girl I am* OMG! I did it I feel so happy and I bet those of you who put this story on any Alerts feel the same way! Thank you to those who did! Pwease R&R and whatever DODAL tells you I am not crazy I just keep forgetting my meds…soooooo…..IT'S YOUR TURN DODAL!**


	3. Im Her Boyfriend

I felt as if my mind was going at a billion miles per second (compared to the usual million) as I tried to comprehend what my father had just said. I watched as Nick groaned while leaning his head against the wall and my father pinched the bridge of his nose. Obviously, I wasn't supposed to know.

Instead of breaking down and crying like I wanted to, I instead remained calm and composed. As my father timidly looked up at me, I tried (key word: tried) to open my mouth and found that nothing came out. But just as I had thought I had built up enough courage to speak again, I was interrupted.

"Nick?"

"Oh, hey Zach."

I looked up to find emerald green eyes darting between Nick and I, entirely confused. He seemed at a loss for words too.

After several seconds of tense, awkward silence, with my father glaring at Zach, seeing as he hands were still protectively wrapped around my waist, I heard a deep laugh.

Nick was staring at us while chuckling, commenting, "Well! This is a first. Zach Goode and Cammie Morgan. Speechless."

My father silently scolded him, telling him with his eyes, "_Shut up."_

Suddenly, I was extremely jealous of Nick. I had never even spoken a word to him. Not during the exchange last year. He was simply a classmate to my friends and I. But obviously he knew Zach and had somehow found my, excuse me, _our_, father who had been missing for over 8 years. And both my dad and Nick seemed to have a father/son relationship while I barely knew either of them! It was too much to take in.

"Excuse me," I said for the first time since my outburst. My tone demanded total attention and I immediately found all three pairs of eyes on me.

I calmly opened my mouth and said, "I am going to find Mom and Solomon now."

I attempted to dart away, slipping out of Zach's strong grip when I felt a pair of hands yank me back.

"No Cameron!"

My father looked down at me with desperate eyes and spoke with a tone to match. "Don't!"

"Why not! Why shouldn't I tell Mom?"

I looked at my dad, willing him to give me an answer. He stayed silent.

"Why don't you want Mom to know you're alive?" I glanced at Nick but he kept his gaze directed towards the ground.

"I-I can't tell you Cammie. Not yet. It's just not safe. But trust me. I am dying to see your mother. How has she been? And Solomon?"

I took note of the change of subject but let it slide. "She's okay. She is the headmistress, as you know. And Solomon's good. He's my, _our_, Cove-Ops teacher." I said the last sentence while giving Nick a small smile. He returned it without hesitation.

"So, if you don't want Mom or Solomon to know you're here…what are you planning to do?" I asked.

"I heard that Gallagher needed a new staff member for Covert Performance Training and I'm here to apply for the job. Undercover, of course." my dad explained.

That's right. Covert Performance Training was a class only offered to Juniors. The old teacher, Miss Lilah, had experienced a traumatizing accident that involved a wad of gum, a fedora, and cereal and was unable to come back this year. Liz and I had discussed the possibilities of who the new teacher would be, but I never would've guessed my father.

"It should be quite an interesting experience." Nick put in.

"So, Cameron," my dad began, "Who's this young man and, may I ask, why was he attempting to kiss you?"

I grinned up at Zach, who had been strangely quiet during our conversation. He silently pleaded with me using his eyes. _"Don't make this any harder for me."_

I raised an eyebrow, surprised that he seemed to want to make a good impression on my dad. Looking at Nick he seemed equally astonished that for once, Zach didn't seem like his cocky self.

"Daddy, this is Zach Goode." Although my dad narrowed his eyes at hearing the last name _Goode_, I didn't spend too much time pondering it. I continued.

"He is…" I trailed off, not knowing where Zach and I stood. But, much like last year, he saved me and finished my sentence, "I'm her boyfriend. Sir."

Although I didn't show it on the outside, on the inside my emotions were going wild. Zach Goode is _my_ boyfriend. It seemed surreal, seeing as I was the Chameleon and his looks were ones described of a honey potter.

I'm positive that my face was glowing as I confirmed, "Zach is my boyfriend."

Just as my dad opened his mouth to say something, my mother's voice came over the intercom. I noticed my father's annoyed expression soften as, "Cammie Morgan. Please come to my office. Cammie Morgan. Thank you." could be heard over the school.

Zach smirked and poked me in the side, saying, "What did you do now, Gallagher Girl?"

"Shut up Blackthorne Boy."

"Look! They even have pet names for each other! I just might be sick." Nick said, looking at the pair of us with disgust.

"Well, I have to go see Mom. I'll catch up with you later Zach." After giving my dad a kiss on the cheek and awkwardly hugging Nick, I turned around to leave. As I attempted to make it to my mom's office I felt my feet glide off the floor for the second time that day.

"I still didn't get that 'Welcome Back' kiss Gallagher Girl."

I looked into those deep emerald eyes of his and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, saying, "You do realize my father and brother are watching?"

I felt my world turn right side up again as I waved to Zach and slid through one of my passages, faintly hearing, "Zach! We need to talk."

**Well. Here it is. Sorry if it has many mistakes in it. Didn't have time to send to my fabulous beta Queen of Air and Darkness because Mikohanyougirl is way too impatient. Just saying.**

**Two things. 1****st****: Guess whose birthday it is this Sunday? MINE! Yay! So as a gift to you from me (when in reality…shouldn't you be giving me gifts? :D) I will be uploading ALL of my stories. **

**2****nd****: Mikohanyougirl IS crazy. I should know. But even though she SHOULD be on meds ;), you should still check out her story All Boys School. Doesn't the title sound intriguing? And she really should, you know, UPDATE that story. Because I would like to see where it goes…**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Gallagher Girls. YOUR TURN MIKOHANYOUGIRL! (your name is too long!)**

_**Ah yes and WAITINGFORPRINCECHARMING isn't? Really. 14 letters in mine, 24 in yours. You're right mine **__**is**__** longer. (Note the sarcasm-_-) But please very nice people who are out there (if there are any)pwetty pwease review this chapter and go check out my other non-collaborative story "All Boys School" it is really cool if it isn't blame my drugged mind for being crazy and having too many meds**_

_**Thanks!**_

**-MHYG o (≥ ≤) o**

**P.S.**

**Pwease help me with Dares and Truths for 'All Boys School' me don't know what to say.**

**P.P.S**

**What is this little apple looking symbol called? 'ώ'**


End file.
